Oko proroka/XV
Wiedziałem jedno tylko i pewna to dla mnie rzecz była, że jeśli damy się wieść Jowanowi, kędy on zechce, wpadniemy w zdradziecką zasadzką, bo już nie było żadnego wątpienia, że ten niecnota tak się z Turkami z galery umówił, jako mi poczciwa żona jego powiadała. Tedy cała sztuka w tym była, aby za jego przewodem nie iść, a właśnie w przeciwną stronę się obrócić, i kiedy on zechce na prawo, to brać się na lewo, kiedy zaś on na lewo każe, to my na prawo się weźmiemy. Umyśliwszy tak, puściłem Jowana naprzód, aby przewodził, a sam wydobyłem pistolet i w pogotowiu go trzymałem. Dałem mu tak iść kilka Zdrowaś Maria w głąb lasu, a kiedy trafiliśmy na parów duży, który nam drogą przecinał, Jowan bierze się na lewo. — Tędy teraz — rzecze, obracając się ku nam — na lewo pójdziemy. — Jowan — rzekę ja teraz i dotykam się jego ramienia — na prawo nam droga. — Na lewo, na lewo — odpowiada Jowan, a widać, że go moje słowa zdziwiły — czy ty mnie tu będziesz drogi uczył? — A ja przecież na prawo chcę i na prawo pójdę. — Na skręcenie karku pójdziesz! Czyś ty zwariował? — Hanusz — rzecze ojciec do mnie — ten dobry człowiek lepiej drogę zna; idźmy, kędy on każe; jakże ty możesz lepiej od niego wiedzieć? Ścisnąłem ojca za ramię na znak, aby nic nie mówił i nie przeszkadzał, a sam podchodząc do Jowana, który był przystanął, pistolet mu do piersi kieruję i rzekę: — Jeżeli już karki kręcić mamy, to wolę na prawo, a nie wiem jeszcze, czy skręcą lub nie skręcę, ale to wiem, że jak tylko piśniesz, zdrajco, łeb tobie kulą roztrzaskam! Jowan stał chwilę cały nieruchomy, jakby go kto w głaz przemienił, aż nareście mówi: — To taka wdzięczność twoja! To na życie mi godzisz za to, żem ci ojca uratował, zdrowia, a nawet gardła mojego narażając! Idźcież wy sobie kędy chcecie, do samego czarta sobie idźcie, a ja z wami już żadnej nie mam sprawy! I tak rzekłszy chciał odskoczyć od nas i w las biec, ale jam tego oczekiwał i zaraz z pistoletem ku niemu, wołając, że strzelę, jeśli się tylko ruszy, a mój ojciec w tej chwili ułapił go za kark i sztylet mu pokazał. — Jowan, pójdziecie z nami — rzekę teraz — a przez drogę udawajcie niemego, bo jak zawołacie na kogo, to już to będzie wasz krzyk ostatni w życiu, pewno śmiertelny! Jowan nic nie odpowiedział i jako mu kazałem biec przed nami na prawo, biegł żwawo, od czasu do czasu oglądając się tylko, czy ma pistolet mój przy karku. Ubiegliśmy tak dobrą chwilę, a tymczasem księżyc zaszedł i zrobiło się bardzo ciemno. Musieliśmy iść powoli, bo las był gęsty, ale zawsze wzdłuż tego parowu, który dąbrowę przerzynał. Jam prawie na nogi Jowanowi następywał, kiedy on nagle jakby pod ziemię się zapadł, tak zniknął sprzede mnie od razu! Usłyszałem tylko trzask i szelest, jak gdyby ktoś na dół spadał, a krzaków się po drodze chwytał. Nachylam się ku ziemi i poznaję, żeśmy przy samym brzegu parowu, który w tym miejscu był dość głęboki i urwisty, a krzaki go zakrywały, i rzecz widoczna była, że Jowan po ciemku w parów zleciał albo, zdrajca, umyślnie się zsunął, aby nam uciec. Nasłuchiwałem chwilę, ale zataił się, bojąc się pewnie ruszyć, abym tam nie strzelił, skąd chrobotanie krzaków usłyszę. Nie było dalej co robić, jak tylko po omacku lasem się przedzierać, na chybił trafił, na ślepe szczęście, nic nie wiedząc, gdzie zajdziemy, ale to trudna rzecz była: po tej ciemnicy co stąpisz, to nogą, a i głową zawadzisz. Trzeba nam było przecież iść koniecznie, aby się jakby można najdalej od tego miejsca odsadzić, gdzie nam Jowan uszedł, gdyż w trwodze byliśmy niemałej, że owo zdrajca poganin tym parowem do zasadzonych w tym lesie Turczynów się dostanie, a potem miejsce wskaże, gdzie nas zostawił. Ale wrychle my się uspokoili, bo po nocy w lesie ledwie by nas znaleźć można, tedy zaszywszy się w krzaki, legliśmy, aby odpocząć, bo i mnie, i ojcu trzeba tego było. Pokrzepił się ojciec winem i jadłem, com je wziął z sobą i rzecze: — Do świtu tu siedzieć musimy, ale skoro świt, trzeba nam radzić o sobie. Jam już mój rozum do dna wyczerpał; com zrobił, tom zrobił, a co dalej robić mamy, nie wiedziałem i strach mnie wielki zebrał. Nic też ojcu nie odpowiedziałem na jego słowa, ojciec też milczał i tak siedzieliśmy w nocnej cichości. Nagle usłyszymy huk wielki, krótki, ale mocny jakby grzmot, aż las cały koło nas odezwał się także, jak gdyby odpowiadał na wołanie. Ojciec mój porwał się na równe nogi i rzecze: — To na galerze z dużej armaty strzelono! A wiesz ty czemu? Już tam odkryto, żem uszedł, i to znak jest dla wszystkich, że kto jeno żyje, ścigać mnie ma, a kto by mnie ukrył, na gardle mieczem karany będzie! A ja wolę śmierć, niż być pojmany! — I ja wolę — rzekę na to i Bogu siebie i ojca polecam, gotów na wszystko. Zaczęliśmy dalej iść lasem, jak się dało, a już i świtać zaczęło. Lżej nam teraz było, a kiedy niebo nad nami już dniem pojaśniało, a przez gęste liście dąbrowy padały deszczem światełka jakby koralowe od porannej zorzy, bo słońce bardzo czerwono wschodziło, przybyło nam trochę serca i raźno przebieraliśmy się dalej, ciągle w jedną stronę, ku wschodowi. Naraz dąbrowa porzedniała, światło spoza drzew zaczęło się przebijać jak przez zielone rzeszoto; byliśmy już na brzegu lasu i słyszym, jako coś ryczy i huczy, i grzmiący łoskot czyni. — Ta morze gada — rzecze ojciec — nad morzem znowu jesteśmy. Wyglądniemy ostrożnie z lasu; ojciec rozpatrzył się i mówi: — Nie widać jeszcze ludzi; trzeba nam biec polami ku górom. Niedaleczko my uszli tym lasem, przystań tuż za nami; kołem się zawróciliśmy, ledwie co nie na to samo miejsce, skądeśmy wyszli. Bardzo mnie to przeraziło, ale ojciec, który znał dobrze całą okolicę nadbrzeżną, bo na nią ciągle z tej galery patrzył, a tak każde sioło i każdą skałę znał, nie tracił ducha, ale jeszcze i mnie dodawał, a jak przedtem zdał się był cale na mnie, kiedy go w łódce przystawiono, tak teraz jam się zdać musiał na niego, bom sam jako ślepiec był w tych stronach. Ruszył ojciec ku górom, którymi ja do Mezembrii szedłem, ale niedługośmy szli, bo naraz widzimy, że w dali gromadki ludzi pieszych i jezdnych stoją, jakby w czaty rozstawione. Wróciliśmy się zaraz w przeciwną stronę, ku morzu, bieżąc co sił starczyło, aby się jak najdalej odsadzić, nim nas spostrzegą. Biegliśmy tak całym pędem z pół godziny i dobiegli do samego morza, pod jedno sioło, które się Ajanowa Skola zowie. Już nam dech uszedł i nogi pod nami łamać się zaczęły w kolanach, że ani biec, ani stać, ani mówić, jeno powietrze łykać, jak ryba na suchym brzegu. Wtem zasłyszymy krzyki za sobą z początku dalekie, potem coraz to bliższe, aż w końcu już słyszę wyraźnie, że ciągle: Dur! dur! — to jest: Stój! stój! — wołają. Ojciec na to wołanie ostatku siły dobył i ku morzu skoczył, a ja za nim, ale w duszy miałem i siebie, i ojca za straconych. U brzegu, ale już w wodzie, były pale duże, a do tych pali przywiązanych było kilka małych łodzi rybackich. Ojciec rzucił się na jedną z nich i począł odwiązywać, nie oglądając się nawet, czy kto nie widzi; jam mu też chciał być pomocny, ale ojciec tak mnie odtrącił, żem się omal nie wywrócił, bo zamiast pomóc, jenom mu zawadzał, a ojciec już w tych rzeczach na tureckiej galerze wielkiej sprawności był nabył. Rychło łódź była odwiązana; skoczyliśmy do niej, ojciec porwał za wiosło, które leżało na dnie i odbił od brzegu. Chwyciły łódź fale, a morze było tego dnia bardzo niespokojne, prawie że naprawdę czarne, jako jest nazwa jego, i tylko od czerwonego wschodu słońca jakby się miejscami krwawiło. Kiedy zacznie ta łódka maluczka to skakać do góry jak piłka, to zapadać jakoby w przepaść, a dokoła morze huczeć i grzmieć, i ryczeć, a bałwany, z okrutnym rykiem i szumem przewalać się na nas, że w jednej chwili woda się z nas lała — tedy groza i trwoga śmiertelna mnie zdjęła i truchlejący, zamknąłem oczy, trzęsąc się jak listek osikowy, bom nigdy na morzu jeszcze nie bywał, i kiedy na lądzie nie miałem bojaźliwej duszy, teraz ze strachu prawie że omdlewałem. Ale to jeno pierwsze chwile takie były i wrychle się orzeźwiłem, widząc jako ojciec śmiało i spokojnie wiosłem robi, w czym się dobrze był wyćwiczył, dwie lecie przebywając na morzu z Turkami. Jakoż nie morze nam straszne było, ale ludzie, bo ledwie na pełniejszą wodę wypłynęliśmy, widzę, jak z brzegu Turcy na nas wołają, rękami ukazując i znaki jakieś ku przystani robiąc, a od przystani i od owych dwóch galer gotują się łodzie, aby nas ścigać. Ojcu pot strumieniem leje się z czoła, kark mu okrutnie poczerwieniał od krwi nabiegłej, stęka tylko, a wiosłem tak robi, że jeno słuchać, czy mu żebra nie trzeszczą, a kiedy za siebie spojrzy, mówi: — Zginęliśmy, Hanusz, puścili na nas szybkie lodzie na sześć wioseł, ani trzech pacierzy nie zmówisz, a złapią nasi Już mu i ręce opadać zaczęły z umęczenia i z rozpaczy, że się to na nic nie zdało, kiedy widzimy przed sobą, na jedno może strzelenie z łuku, statek cale duży, kupiecki, dwumasztowy, z rozpiętymi żaglami, który nam poprzek nadpływa. Z trwogą wlepiłem weń oczy, myśląc, że tak umyślnie przecina nam drogę, aby nas zatrzymać, aż pogoń nas dosięże, i widzę, że na samym statku i na jednym żaglu wypisano jest ogromnymi literami: KATAkA..O — Katakallo! — zawołałem, bo poznałem, że to ten sam napis greckimi litery, który na belach i pudłach, w składzie towarowym p. Jarosza Spytka we Lwowie widziałem, a który mnie mendyczek czytać nauczył. Zrywam się tedy na równe nogi w łodzi i z całego gardła, jak tylko najgłośniej mogę, pocznę krzyczeć: — Katakallo! Katakallo! Na pokładzie okrętu stało kilku ludzi, a jeden z nich musiał być starszy, bo był tak ubrany, jak tylko bogaci Grecy ubierać się zwykli, a ci, co z nim byli, z dala się trzymali jakby z uszanowania. — Katakallo! Katakallo! — krzyczę ja jak opętaniec i ręce ku onym ludziom błagalnie wyciągam. Tymczasem łódka nasza prościutko do okrętu pędziła i ojciec z całej siły wiosłem tak robić zaczął, aby się umknąć, bo się bał, aby nas ten duży statek nie przejechał, boby nas był niechybnie zatopił. Naraz widzę, że ten Grek jakiś rozkaz swoim ludziom daje i ręką na nas wskazuje, a jeden z nich gruby sznur, jakby w obręcz zwinięty, chwyta i ku nam z taką mocą i tak sprawnie ciska, że ta lina, bo to okrętowa lina była, rozwinąwszy się w powietrzu, końcem do łodzi naszej wleciała. Ojciec uchwycił linę, kazał mi jąć się jej całą mocą i sam się jął, a potem wraz ze mną buch! do wody. Skąpaliśmy się wyżej czuba, aż nam się dobrze w uszy nalało, a morze nakrywało nas co chwila swoimi bałwanami, ale ci ludzie z okrętu poczęli nas zaraz ciągnąć ku sobie i windować na pokład, aż nas tak wywindowali na sam okręt, a czas był wielki, bom już dodzierżyć nie mógł liny w ręku i byłbym się za jaką małą chwileczkę puścił i w morzu niechybnie utonął. Ledwiem ociekł i tchu złapał, bom się wody gorzkiej dobrze nałykał, a już jak opętaniec znowu krzyczę: — Katakallo! Katakallo! Mój ojciec, choć ani wiedzieć, ani domyślać się nawet nie mógł, co by to słowo znaczyło, ale jakoby w cudowną moc jego uwierzywszy, wrzeszczy za mną także: «Katakallo! Katakallo! », bardzo głośno i bezustawnie, że jak to sobie dzisiaj wspomnę, to mnie śmiech zbiera z tego wołania, ale wonczas cale mi do śmiechu nie było. Tymczasem okręt, na który nas z wody wywleczono, płynął szybko dalej, a ów starszy na pokładzie mówi coś do nas, czego my nie rozumiemy, tak że ja nic odpowiedzieć nie mogę, jeno znowu mówię: «Katakallo!», a ojciec za mną tak samo: «Katakallo!» Tedy ludzie na okręcie śmiać się z nas poczną, a jeden z nich za każdym razem, co tylko ja powiem: «Katakallo! » pokazuje palcem na onego Greka, którego ja za starszego na statku uważałem. Wziąłem to za znak, że do niego mówić mam, i proszę go na pół po polsku, na pół po rusku, a słowa bułgarskie też przymieszając, aby miłosierdzie nad nami miał. Zrozumiał mnie ów Grek i mówi do mnie także z bułgarska po polsku: — Jam jest Katakallo, którego wołacie. Wyście pewno z Polski? Powiadam, że z Polski i ze Lwowa. On odpowiada, że bywał we Lwowie i że tam handle z kupcami ma, a ja na to wołam: — Z panem Jaroszem Spytkiem! — i zaraz dodają, żem sługa pana Jaroszowy, żem z p. Harbaraszem karawaną tu przybył, ojca szukać i z niewoli wykupić, i że ten tu człowiek, to właśnie mój ojciec jest. Znał ten Grek, a był to bardzo znaczny kupiec z wyspy Chios, także i pana Harbarasza i począł mnie teraz wypytywać o swoich znajomych Greków, co byli z jego ojczyzny, a we Lwowie handlem się trudnili, o pana Korniakta, o pana Langisza, o pana Gargę, o pana Mazepetę, o pana Teofila Jani, a jam odpowiadał, bom ich wszystkich, w handlu pana Spytka będąc, albo z nazwiska tylko, albo i z widzenia znał i dobrze wiedział, który z nich czym handlował. Słuchał mnie tedy pan Katakallo już jakoby z większą ufnością i bardzo ciekawie, a kiedy mu rozpowiedziałem, jak mój ojciec z galery uszedł i jak zdrady Jowana uniknąć Bóg sam pozwolił, on tak rzecze: — Nie możecie tu zostać na moim okręcie, bo ja tam płynę, kędy wam nie potrzeba, ale podpłyniemy pod Świętego Nikołę (tak się jedna mała przystań rybacka na wybrzeżu nazywa), tam was na taki mały statek dam, co samymi brzegami właśnie w stronę Dobruczy popłynie, i niech was Bóg dalej prowadzi. Jakoż tak z nami uczyniono. Pod Św. Nikołą przewieziono nas czółnem na ów mały statek rybacki, a pan Katakallo temu, co był na nim jako starszy, coś po grecku powiedział, snadź nas dobrze jemu zalecając, a przedtem jeszcze, nim okręt jego opuściliśmy, ojcu mojemu dwa dukaty dał. Tak nas ten kupiec cnotliwy od pewnej zguby ocalił i jeszcze na dalszą podróż zaratował, za co niechaj mu Bóg w życiu i po śmierci hojnie płaci; jam zaś samego siebie za moją ciekawość w duszy chwalił i każdemu to przekazuję i radzę, aby się zawsze uczyć i wywiadywać starał, i o wszystko ciekawie ludzi pytał, bo owo nie ma takiej dalekiej a drobnej rzeczy, której by wiedzieć nie przydało się kiedyś człowiekowi; jakoż i ja, kiedybym był nie pytał mendyczka, co znaczy on napis grecki na miechach i belach towarowych, nie byłbym mógł wołać skutecznie na okręt pana Katakalli i byłby okręt ten popłynął mimo nas, na śmierć lub pewną zemstę turecką nas zostawując. Płynęliśmy tym rybackim statkiem bardzo powoli i tygodnie nam na nim mijały, bo brzegu się prawie ciągle trzymał, a rzadko kiedy i tylko przy spokojnym morzu dalej się puszczał, i bywało, pół dnia płynie, a pół dnia na brzegu przy jakimś siole stoi, nocą zaś to prawie zawsze darmujemy, że mi się aż ckliwo robiło i myślałem, że temu nigdy nie będzie końca i lepiej by nam było pieszo brzegiem iść. Ale ojcu memu to się cale nie przykrzyło, bo się z niego na galerach tureckich doskonały cieśla okrętowy i prawdziwy morzak zrobił, że chleba darmo nie jadł, w sterowaniu pomagał, na maszt łaził, co było popsowanego w onym bardzo już starym i kruchym statku, ponaprawiał i połatał, owo zgoła taki z niego pożytek był, że się nim wszyscy dość naradować nie mogli. A miał ten statek do Bałczyku nas zawieźć, a dalej już płynąć nie miał. Przed Bałczykiem zatrzymał się pod Warną i tu w przystani cztery dni strawiliśmy, ale ojciec do miasta wyprawić się bał i cały ten czas na statku przesiedział; ja tylko sam dla ciekawości wielkiej, żem o tej nieszczęsnej Warnie tyle się nasłuchał, raz jeden do miasta łodzią się wybrałem, aby je przecież oglądać. Kiedy ruszyliśmy nareście z Warny, wypłynęliśmy na dalekie morze, bo było spokojne, a droga nam była dużo krótsza na przełaj do Bałczyka, aniżeli kiedyby się brzegów trzymać. Tak daleko na morze wypłynął okręt, że brzegi nam cale zniknęły z oczu i nic nie było widać dokoła, jeno niezmierną wodę i niebo nad nią niezmierne, a to przez całą tę naszą podróż bardzo rzadko nam się trafiało. Cały też czas stałem na pokładzie, dziwiąc się tej wielkości morza i truchlejąc z pokorą przed wielkością Bożą, w której te wszystkie cuda świeckie początek i koniec mają, kiedy naraz przepędza nas statek jakiś dziwny, a bardzo chyży, oczeretem, po bokach jakby skrzydłami opleciony, z jednym tylko żaglem z szarego płótna, a w nim duża gromada ludzi, z których większa połowa wiosłuje, a wszyscy śpiewają chórem, a pieśń razem z nimi po morzu płynie, aż miło słuchać. Poznaję zaraz, że to jedna z tych pieśni kozackich, które Semen śpiewał, a ci ludzie, co w czajce siedzą, bom odgadł, że to czajka być musi, tak samo ubrani, jako i Semen się nosił. Mijała nas ta czajka szybko, a tak bliziutko, tuż, tuż, pod nasz okręt się mignęła, żeśmy już myśleli, iż zawadzi, i wtedy widzę, że ktoś stoi w pośrodku na podwyższeniu, taki podobny do Pańka, lubo inaczej ubrany, żem aż krzyknął z całej siły: — Pańko! A ten człek w tej samej chwili, jakby mnie spostrzegł i także poznał, zerwał czapkę z głowy, do góry nią wyrzucił i zawołał: «U—ra! U—ra!» A wszyscy, co byli w czajce, a było ich ze trzydziestu, jakby na dany znak rzucą także czapki swoje do góry i hukną razem, aż zagrzmiało po morzu: «U—ra! U—ra!» I jeno tylem ich widział i słyszał; czajka pomknęła chyżo po morzu, jak jaskółka w powietrzu, i nikła mi w oczach, aż niebawem czerniało się tylko coś drobnego, jakby kaczka na stawie. Dobiliśmy w końcu pod Bałczyk i tu na ląd nas wysadzono, a właściciel statku nic od nas za przewóz wziąć nie chciał, powiadając, że kiedyby do czynienia liczby przyjść miało, tedy nie ojciec jemu, ale raczej on ojcu dopłacić by musiał. W Bałczyku ojciec już tak, jako i ja, z bułgarska był przyodziany, bo sobie już na onym statku od jednego flisa ubogiego ubranie kupił, a tak cale nie bawiąc i nie odpoczywając w mieście, bośmy się na statku aż do ckliwości nastali i nasiedzieli, raźno powędrowaliśmy krainą, która się zwie Dobrucza, a w której i Wołosza, i Bułgarowie, i Turcy mieszkają, tak nam zaś droga wypadała, żeśmy właśnie stronami szli, kędy tylko sami Turcy byli, czym ja się niemało trwożył, bom się złej przygody i napaści bał. A to może właśnie dobrze tak było, bo Turcy wszędzie, jako iż tylko swój własny język dobrze znają, nas, mówiących po rusku i po polsku, za Bułgarzynów albo za Serbów, tedy więc za rajasów, czyli poddanych cesarza tureckiego mieli, zaś mój ojciec tyle się na galerze po turecku nauczył, że chleba kupić i nocleg znaleźć, i o drogę wypytać się umiał, a i sprzedać by się, jak to mówią, nie dał. Bardzo my biedowali w tej drodze i nie zawsze wiedzieli, kędy najkróciej iść, tedy niemało mil sobie przyczyniliśmy, a i pieniądze nam już wychodziły, że na chlebie i wodzie poprzestać było trzeba a do końca ciągle daleko, daleko. Tak przyszliśmy do miasta Bazarczyku, ledwie trochę nędznych miedzianych groszy mając, że i na suchy chleb dalej by brakło. W utrapieniu tedy byliśmy wielkim, chociaż sobie nawzajem dodawaliśmy serca, ufając, że kiedy Bóg wywiódł nas z gorszej przygody, to i z głodu nam po drodze zginąć nie da. Z żalem niemałym przyszło mi się rozstać z pistoletem, który mi Woroba był dał, a i to zamiast pieniędzy mało się biedy nie napytał, bo w tureckich krajach rajasom, czyli poddanym chrześcijańskim, pod gardłem broni mieć nie wolno, a nas, i, jako rzekłem za rajasów uważano. Na szczęście Turek uczciwy się znalazł, co bacząc na naszą biedę, z miłosierdzia pistolet kupił, ale choć to była broń przednia i bardzo dobrego majstra lwowskiego, przecie ledwie kilka złotych za nią wziąłem. Już nawet nie chcieliśmy nocować w tym Bazarczyku, ale ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę, obiecując sobie odpocząć i pożywić się w najbliższej wsi Kozłudży, bo tam, mniemaliśmy, i taniej, i bezpieczniej nam będzie. Wychodząc tak z miasta, mijamy duży i bardzo przystojny karawanseraj, tj. turecki zajazd wraz z gospodą, gdzie snadź tylko bardzo znaczni i bogaci kupcy stawali. Kiedy tak koło tego karawanseraju przechodzimy, słyszę ja naraz głos fletni, a taki mi znany, żem stanął w niepewności, czy też mi się tylko nie przysłyszało. Podbiegam bliżej do okna, z którego mnie to granie doleciało, ale właśnie w tej chwili umilkło. Czekam przecież jeszcze chwilę, choć mnie ojciec za poły ciągnie, abym już szedł, bo zmierzch zapada, a do Kozłudży dobry kawał drogi, i oto znowu usłyszę to samo granie, a już teraz pewność mam, że mnie uszy nie zwodzą, bo poznaję nutę do pieśni: Słońce już padło, ciemna noc zachodzi, Nie wiem, co za głos uszu mych dochodzi, Postoję mało, a dowiem się pewnie, Dlaczego płacze ta pani tak rzewnie. Nigdy mi się ani przedtem, ani potem żadna muzyka taka słodka i cudna nie zdała, jako ta teraz, bo nam ona ratunek zwiastowała. — Pan Bonarek! — zawołałem z wielką radością i poskoczyłem do gospody, zostawiając zdziwionego ojca na drodze. Jakoż tak było, jakem się domyślał. W izbie gospodniej siedział na kobiercu pan Bonarek, po turecku, z podłożonymi pod siebie nogami, i grał na owej długiej fletni, aż mu twarz poczerwieniała jak koral, a policzki jak pęcherz się rozdęły. Oko proroka 15